Saga del Mondo Reale
by Kuchiki Liyra
Summary: Após a derrota de Aizen, aparecem novos inimigos, os Corseletas. Sendo o plano deles dominar o Mundo Real. Será que os nossos queridos shinigamis vão conseguir exterminar a ameaça a tempo? Prólogo e Extra do aniversário do Byakkun ON! Reviews, onegaai *-*
1. Trailer

Bleach pertence ao Tite Kubo, mas os vilões dessa história foram criados por mim.  
Presente de aniversário antecipado para a minha personagem feminina favorita de Bleach! Rukia-chan, parabéns! (Lembrando que ela faz aniversário amanhã, dia 14 de Janeiro) \O/\o/\O/

**Saga del mondo reale**

_Trailer_

_Nossos queridos heróis...  
_

- Ei Rukia!  
- O que foi, Morango?

_...Agora com mais uma missão...  
_

- Eu os chamei aqui para essa reunião, diante da nova ameaça que iremos enfrentar.  
- Comandante Yamamoto, que "ameaça" é essa?

_...Só que diferente das outras vezes...  
_

- O Aizen foi derrotado, então quem quer destruir a Soul Society agora?  
- Eu não sei, Matsumoto.

_...Essa ameaça é contra o __mundo real__.  
_

- Pai, o que é aquele buraco enorme no céu? E que criaturas horrorosas são aquelas?  
Isshin apenas seguiu a filha com o olhar, mas para seu espanto, aqueles monstros não eram Hollows.

_Agora são novos inimigos...  
_

- Que tipo de criatura você é?  
- Eu? Um _Corseleta, _meu caro Shinigami daiko.

_...E um plano mais audacioso do que o do Aizen.  
_

- O que vocês querem com o Mundo Real?  
- Isso eu só vou contar no final, meu caro, e não no trailer! Ò.Ó

_Batalhas sangrentas...  
_

- Desista, garoto. Você está morrendo.  
- Eu já estive morrendo inúmeras vezes, sabe. E desistir agora, é algo que eu nunca vou fazer! BANKAI!

_...E as lembranças de um passado feliz...  
_

- Era tudo tão mais fácil antes da ida à Soul Society...  
- Nós sabemos, Ichigo. Mas o que podemos fazer, se acabamos com um inimigo, e já aparece outro pra atazanar? X_x'

_...estão sendo trocadas por desespero.  
_

- Se você realmente me ama, Byakuya, não morra! Não abandone sua família, seu esquadrão, e principalmente, não deixe a minha irmã sozinha! Não desista!  
- Hisana...

_O que acontecerá ao Mundo Real?..._

_Você só vai descobrir, lendo!..._

**\\Saga del mondo reale//**

* * *

Hoho... Então pessoas, essa é minha primeira fanfic de Bleach, apesar de acompanhar o anime e o mangá faz um tempinho. Eu acho que esse trailer não saiu do jeito que eu queria, e eu queria colocar mais algumas coisas nele... Mas deixando isso de lado...

Eu só vou postar o primeiro capítulo se obtiver reviews. Se você gostou, ficou curioso, detestou, quer dar alguma idéia, sugestão, ou quer me matar... Então mande uma review! *-*'


	2. Prólogo 1 Sentimentos descobertos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens fodões pertencem ao todo-poderoso Kubo Tite. Mas eu o convenci a me dar o Byakkun de presente *-*. E o Urahara é propriedade da minha revisora e beta, Brenda-chan.

Nota: Hoje é aniversário do Taichou mais sexy, sugoi e phouda dos últimos tempos! O Primeiro extra da fic é dedicado a ele! Parabéns, Byakkun! *O*

* * *

Índice do Capítulo:  
Legenda;  
Prólogo (Parte 1) – Sentimentos descobertos... ;  
Extra: Aniversário do Kuchiki Taichou;  
Notas Finais da Autora;  
Respondendo às reviews! ;  
Preview do próximo capítulo.

* * *

Legenda:

- Ah, como você me faz falta, baixinha. (Fala dos personagens)  
_Realmente Ishida não perdia tempo..._ (Pensamentos)  
º No bar º (Locais/ Lugares)  
(N/A: loira, sei lá u.u) (Comentários inúteis da autora)  
(N/R: Urahara *-*) (Comentários inúteis da revisora)  
- Hoho', arrasando corações, hein Rukia? (Mundo interior/Zampakutou)

* * *

**Saga Del Mondo Reale**

**Prólogo (parte 1) – Sentimentos descobertos...**

_Por Kuchiki Liyra, betado por Brenda-chan._

A guerra contra Aizen havia acabado, finalmente. Depois de inúmeras batalhas, e ferimentos gravíssimos, estavam todos na Soul Society; alguns ainda no 4º Bantai, outros já com alta e recomendações da Unohana Taichou. Dentre os que estavam no 4º Bantai, a pequena Kuchiki era uma das pessoas mais feridas. A luta contra o Espada Aaroniero deixou profundas marcas, mas a Taichou garantiu que ela ficaria novinha em folha.  
Ele acreditava na palavra da Taichou, mas não saía do lado da sua pequena de jeito nenhum. Seus amigos tentaram tirá-lo de lá, mas nem quando seu "querido" cunhado apareceu, ele saiu de perto dela. Nem o olhar mortífero de Byakuya fora capaz de intimidá-lo. Olhou para a janela, o céu estava bastante estrelado, mas a lua cheia roubava toda a beleza e o brilho para si. Brilho esse que lembrava aquele mar nos olhos dela. Ah, aquele mar. Sempre teve vontade de se jogar naquela imensidão violeta, sem se preocupar com mais nada. A verdade era que ele a amava. Mas nunca teve coragem para se declarar. Tinha medo de não ser correspondido, de que ela gostasse de outra pessoa, ou só o visse como o baka que ele era.

- Ah, como você me faz falta, baixinha.  
Olhou para ela novamente, vendo um pequeno sorriso nos delicados lábios. _Talvez, ela estivesse ouvindo..._ Um pingo de coragem o atingiu, e ele segurou fortemente a mão direita dela, sentindo como sua pele era delicada e macia, e como sua pequena mão sumia em meio as suas mãos grandes. Como ela é pequena...

- Ei, Kurosaki-kun... – relutante, ele desviou seu olhar para a recém-chegada, vendo também Renji e Matsumoto – Nós estamos indo dar uma volta pela Seireitei, então passamos aqui para ver se você gostaria de ir com a gente. – Ela sorria, divertida, enquanto um rubor conhecido tomava conta de suas bochechas.  
- E o Ishida? – perguntou o Morango, ainda segurando a mão daquela baixinha.  
- Bem, da última vez que o vimos, ele estava com a Kurotsuchi Fukutaichou... – Ichigo olhou abobado para Matsumoto. _Realmente Ishida não perdia tempo..._

Olhou para suas mãos, entrelaçadas com a mão da sua pequena. Ele não sairia dali por nada...  
- E então, você vem ou não? – Perguntou Renji.  
- Não, não. Eu não saio daqui até ela acordar.  
- Bem, então tá. Qualquer coisa é só falar com o Taichou. – Matsumoto disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso. _Coitado do Toushirou amanhã...  
_ - Hai, mas eu não pretendo sair daqui não. Não até essa baixinha acordar e me infernizar a vida como antes.

Os visitantes viram, espantados, o nosso querido protagonista olhar para Rukia com uma ternura, carinho e doçura fora de série. Olhar esse que incomodou profundamente Renji. Felizmente, Matsumoto percebeu isso, e tratou de tirá-los de lá.  
Ichigo continuou observando sua amada, enquanto as lembranças dos dois invadiram sua mente. Quando a viu pela primeira vez; quando ela passou seus poderes de Shinigami para ele; quando ela abriu a porta do seu guarda-roupa do nada; quando ela saiu de casa apenas deixando um bilhete, pedindo para que ele não fosse atrás dela; quando ele se arriscou indo para a Soul Society para salvá-la, derrotando um, dois capitães; quando ela voltou; quando ela quis lutar, mostrando que seus poderes haviam voltado; quando ela lhe deu aquele sermão federal, no momento em que ele mais precisou; quando a viu ferida, seu coração se apertou; quando ela e os outros foram obrigados a voltar, seu coração pedia para que ela não fosse; quando ela apareceu no Hueco Mundo, batendo e ralhando com ele por que ele não havia esperado seu retorno... E agora a via ali, deitada, em fase de recuperação, por tê-lo seguido. Mais uma vez, a culpa tomou conta dele. Mais uma vez, direcionou seu olhar para as mãos dela, a direita ainda estava entrelaçada às dele. Ali, ele fez uma promessa. Ela nunca se machucaria novamente. Ele daria sua vida para protegê-la, porque sua alma e coração já pertenciam a ela.

º No bar º

- Então, - começou a ruivaça, (N/A: loira, sei lá u.u) – vocês viram como o Kurosaki estava agora a pouco? Eu não duvido nada que ele vai pegar a Kuchiki de jeito quando ela acordar – já completamente bêbada.  
Inoue e Renji se encararam, a cumplicidade estampada em seus olhares. Matsumoto por sorte não percebeu isso, porque como eu disse... Er, bem, ela está bêbada.  
- Ora, que surpresa ver você por aqui, Matsumoto Fukutaichou! – disse o recém-chegado, todo galanteador.  
- Kyouraku Taichou! Sente-se aqui, e vamos beber!  
Renji soltou um bufado impaciente, e Inoue apenas tinha uma gota em sua cabeça.

º 4º Bantai º

Andava apressada pelos corredores, ainda havia algumas pessoas precisando de tratamento médico. _Vida de Taichou não é nada fácil._ Faltava apenas uma paciente, e finalmente ela poderia descansar. Encaminhou-se até o quarto, abriu a porta, e como imaginava, ele estava lá. Bem, na verdade, ele esteve lá desde quando ela chegou ao esquadrão. Sempre achou que a ligação deles era forte, pelo simples fato dele ir até a Soul Society, causando um caos total, para salvar aquela garota. Mas agora é que ela via. A ligação deles era muito mais forte do que ela imaginava. _Um humano, apaixonado por uma Shinigami? Aquilo era impossível, ia contra todas as Leis da Soul Society! Só pode ser de família isso... Esses dois vão passar por muita coisa, se quiserem ficar juntos._  
Realmente, o amor é injusto.

º Mansão Kuchiki º

- Então foi isso, Hisana... E aquele garoto insiste em não sair de perto dela! **Eu tenho medo**, Hisana. Eu não quero que eles sofram, que ele tenham que lutar, assim como nós fizemos. Passar por tudo aquilo não foi fácil para nós, imagina para eles! E apesar de tudo, eles ainda são crianças... – O homem desabafava literalmente, com a foto da mulher que sempre amou à sua frente. Somente ali, ele se permitia dizer aquelas coisas. Naquele lugar, ele não era mais o Taichou do 6º Bantai, e muito menos o Líder de uma das famílias mais nobres da Seireitei. Ali ele era apenas um homem, pura e simplesmente um homem, que morria de saudades da mulher amada. – Ah, Hisana... Como eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado agora... Eu preciso tanto de você... – ele se permitiu soltar um último suspiro, antes de colocar o retrato da bela mulher de volta no lugar, e se retirar dali.  
Andou calmamente até seus aposentos, passando antes pelo quarto da irmã. Ele tinha que admitir, Rukia fazia falta.

º 4º Bantai º

Os raios do Sol entravam no quarto, incomodando as pessoas que ali estavam. Abriu os olhos, fechando-os logo em seguida, devido à claridade. Observou o quarto, certamente estava no 4º Bantai. Mas espantou-se ao ver aquele laranjinha mal-humorado ali, esparramado na cadeira que havia do lado da cama. Mas ela ficou mais espantada ainda ao ver sua mão direita entrelaçada com as dele. Corou violentamente, e sorriu. Lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo ouvido dizendo que "ela fazia falta". Inclinou-se na direção dele, sorrindo ternamente. Então ele tinha passado a noite ali, com ela...

- Estou aqui, Moranguinho. – Sussurrou no ouvido dele, corando novamente.  
Como que instantaneamente, ele acordou. Virou-se assustado, querendo saber quem o havia acordado. Seu coração começou a bater de forma mais acelerada quando viu aquela baixinha extremamente irritante boa outra vez. Durante o tempo que ela passou dormindo, – por culpa dos medicamentos – Ichigo pensou em inúmeras formas de contar a ela o que sentia. Porém, agora que ela voltara ao normal, ele se esqueceu completamente disso. _Diabos!_ Como é que ele iria fazer isso?  
Rukia viu, abobada, Ichigo corar profundamente. _O que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele baka?_ E por que ele parece estar num transe profundo, não pisca, não reage, e não fez nada quando ela lhe deu uma daquelas voadoras que só ela sabe dar?

- Oe, Rukia! Por que fez isso?  
É, agora ele estava normal.  
- Porquê você tava parecendo uma estátua, e não me respondeu quando eu te perguntei por que você estava segurando a minha mão, aí eu fiquei brava, e te dei a voadora porque eu sabia que assim você iria reagir. E não deu outra. – Ela sorria de forma inocente – Mas então, não vai me responder, seu baka? – Ela agora lhe lançava um daqueles olhares interrogadores, e se Ichigo tivesse amor à vida, responderia prontamente.  
- Ah, qual é a pergunta mesmo? – Ele soltou um daqueles sorrisos zombeteiros, só para irritá-la, e funcionou.  
- Por que você estava segurando a minha mão?  
- Bem... – ele corou novamente. _Droga, Rukia! Não dá para esperar a coragem aparecer novamente não?_ – Eu não posso te contar, não agora.  
Ela o olhou, questionando a resposta dele, certamente curiosa. Mas aceitou, afinal, ele não conseguia esconder nada dela mesmo. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar que ele havia corado, e duas vezes ainda! _Será que a luta com Grimmjow afetou o cérebro dele?_  
Uma batida na porta pôs fim aos pensamentos dos dois, e eles logo se ajeitaram para receber o visitante. Era Yamada Hanatarou.  
- Yo, Ichigo-san, Rukia-san! Passei só pra ver se está tudo bem, acho que ainda hoje você receberá alta. Vou comunicar a Taichou que você já está acordada. Até depois.

Ele prontamente saiu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente. Cada um absorto em seus pensamentos outra vez, sem se preocupar com a presença do outro. Mas, de novo, uma batida na porta. _Parece que todo mundo combinou o dia pra acabar comigo, francamente!_ Só que dessa vez, a visita era totalmente inesperada. O que...  
-... Vocês fazem aqui? – Ichigo praticamente berrou.  
- Ichii, Tábua-chan! Eu e o Ken-chan viemos ver como vocês estavam. – Yachiru abriu um sorriso antes de continuar – Isso porque você não saiu daqui desde que a Tábua-chan chegou aqui, Ichii!  
_É, realmente. Todos combinaram o dia para acabar comigo._ Ichigo ficou totalmente vermelho, e Rukia o olhava de forma interrogativa.  
- Nani, Yachiru Fukutaichou? O que você disse? – Rukia queria saber se era realmente verdade o que ela estava imaginando. _Ichigo ficou todo esse tempo do meu lado?_

- Eto... Ela disse a verdade, Rukia. Desde o momento em que você chegou aqui, eu não saí de perto de você. – ele estava um verdadeiro morango, ou tomate, ou qualquer outra coisa de tom avermelhado de sua preferência.  
- E da última vez que eu visitei o Byakkun (N/A: *-*), para comer doces, ele estava irritado, dizendo que ia te fatiar com a Senbonzakura, porque nem ele conseguiu te expulsar daqui. – Yachiru disse isso sorrindo, como se não fosse nada.  
- Vamos, Yachiru. Esses dois têm muito que conversar. – Kenpachi lançou um olhar malicioso (N/A: O_O') para Ichigo, e saiu porta afora.

_Uau._ Ela tinha muita coisa na cabeça agora. _Certo..._ _Ele fica do meu lado desde que eu cheguei aqui, meu nii-sama não consegue expulsá-lo, ele segura minha mão, me diz que eu faço falta, dorme do meu lado... Será que a cabeça dele foi danificada? Desde quando ele age assim, tão protetor comigo?_  
- Hoho', arrasando corações, hein Rukia? – uma vozinha em seu interior disse (N/A: Não, não é a Inner dela -.-'), rindo maliciosamente. Mas espera um momento, quem estava lhe dizendo aquilo? _Quem é você? _– Nossa Rukia, anos lutando juntas, e você não me reconhece mais? Ah, é verdade. Você esteve dormindo esse tempo todo. – _Lutando juntas... Masaka!_ Aquela só poderia ser...  
- Sode?  
- Hunf, finalmente. Sabe, isso me magoou profundamente, Rukia. – Agora a Shinigami a via em seu mundo interior. Sode estava sentada em um grandioso trono de gelo, e fazia uma cara emburrada que não combinava com ela.  
- Ano, gomen... É que eu estou com muita coisa na cabeça e...

- Esse "muita coisa" significa Kurosaki Ichigo, certo? – Sode a interrompeu, sorrindo, mas dessa vez de forma amigável. Viu Rukia adquirir uma tonalidade rosada nas bochechas, e olhar para o chão. – Sabe, Rukia... – ela disse, se levantando e caminhando em direção à garota. – Acho que foi o destino que te mandou naquela missão para aquela cidade, que fez vocês se encontrarem. Durante esses 50 anos, eu nunca te vi confusa, pensativa e sonhadora, do jeito que eu te vejo agora. Ele é muito especial pra você, certo? – agora as duas estavam frente a frente. Rukia não olhava mais para o chão, mas suas bochechas continuavam coradas (mais do que estavam antes). Sode sorriu novamente para ela, de forma maternal.  
- Sim, ele é. – Cada vez mais ela ficava corada – Não sei desde quando eu sinto isso por ele, talvez desde quando ele veio impedir minha execução. Mas eu só sei que é quase impossível ficar longe dele, e seria horrível se ele parasse de me chamar de anã ou baixinha. – riu – **Parece que estou viciada, e ele é minha injeção de heroína** ou algo assim. – concluiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.  
- Kawai! Minha Rukia-chan está apaixonada! – Sode continuou sorrindo para a garota, que agora a olhava, abobalhadamente.  
- Ap... Apaixonada? Eu, apaixonada? Por... Por ele? – Rukia estava boquiaberta. _Nani? Isso seria impossível!_ – Masaka, Sode! Eu sou uma Shinigami, e...

- Ele também é um Shinigami, certo? – perguntou ela. – Qual o problema então?  
- Sendo um Shinigami ou não, ele ainda é humano!  
- Pra quê serve o seu gigai? – rebateu.  
- Eles nunca aceitariam... – como Rukia estava apoiada numa parede de gelo, ela lentamente foi se agachando, e abraçou as próprias pernas. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, vendo Sode se ajoelhar a sua frente.  
- Eles quem? – perguntou, abraçando Rukia de forma bem maternal.  
- A Soul Society, Renji, nii-sama... – derramou uma pequena lágrima.  
- Esqueça o Byakuya, aliás, esqueça todos. Vai deixar que eles interfiram na sua felicidade, Rukia? Vai deixar de lutar pelo amor, por causa de uns e outros, que quase não têm participação na história? Vai deixar de contar a ele o que sente, vai se afundar na solidão, vai se amargurar pelo resto da sua existência, por causa de uma escolha errada? Não. Não faça isso. Vocês vão enfrentar um bocado de coisas, é verdade. Mas se ele te corresponder, ele vai lutar junto com você, disso não tenha dúvidas.

- Mas...  
- Mas?  
- E se ele não gostar de mim, do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele? – Rukia olhou nos olhos de Sode, buscando ajuda.  
- Você é mesmo uma baka, Rukia! Até agora não percebeu o que ele sente por você? – Sorriu, brincalhona. A pequena a olhou, visivelmente confusa. - Ai, ai. Como vocês dois são lerdos! Rukia, o que você acha que ele sente por você?  
- Bem, eu... Eu não sei. Nós vivemos brigando e...  
- Tsc tsc. Achei que você fosse mais esperta do que isso. Ele ficou quase um mês do seu lado, os olhares que ele lança pra você, aquele "você me faz falta, baixinha", tudo isso não te diz nada não?  
- É, pode ser. Mas...  
- Mas o que, santo Deus? – Sode estava ficando impaciente.  
- Se ele gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele, como você diz, então por que ele ainda não falou nada? – _Há, duvido você responder essa, Sode._

- Porque ele está na mesma situação que você. Ele não sabe, ou talvez ainda não percebeu o que você sente por ele. Ele deve achar que você gosta do Renji, ou algo do tipo. Como eu disse antes, vocês dois são lerdos. Combinam perfeitamente. – Gargalhou. Rukia fez uma careta emburrada, porque não conseguiu vencer aquele "duelo".  
- Tá, tá. Então o que você me aconselha a fazer?  
- Declare-se para ele no próximo Baile do Luar. Só isso. – Sorriu novamente. _Que idéia genial a minha!_  
- Eu... Vou tentar. – Rukia desvencilhou-se dos braços da Deusa do Gelo, e se levantou.  
- Tentar não. – Sode havia se levantado também. – Você vai **conseguir**.  
- Hai, hai. Agora me deixa voltar para lá.  
- Manda um beijo pro Moranguinho por mim! – Riu, e Rukia fechou a cara.

Incrível que parece que tudo aconteceu em um segundo. Ele ainda estava com aquela cara de baka de sempre, mas agora que ela reparava, ele ficava muito kawai assim. _Foco, Rukia!  
_ - Erm... Ichigo. – Finalmente ela conseguia pronunciar, vermelha que nem o garoto. E o pior é que ela nem sabia por onde começar.  
- Hum? O que foi Rukia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele estava visivelmente preocupado.  
- Eto, não. – A expressão dele se suavizou. – Mas... – _OK, Sode. Estou tentando, mas está faltando a coragem!_ – O que a Yachiru disse é verdade mesmo? Digo, que nem o meu nii-sama conseguiu te tirar daqui? – Estava corada.

- Bem, é. – Ele riu, nervoso. Não percebeu que ela estava se aproximando. E que agora estava bem na frente dele. Quando se deu conta disso, levou um susto, mas não ousou se afastar dela. Ficaram mantendo o contato visual, e quando perceberam, estavam próximos demais. Seus rostos muito perto, suas bocas ansiando por um maior contato. Ichigo notou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela – como se ela estivesse dando permissão – e querendo dizer a ela o que sentia, e saber se era correspondido, ele a beijou. Sentiram como se uma descarga elétrica estivesse percorrendo seus corpos, e isso porque eles ainda estavam no "roçar de lábios". Mas logo, eles tiveram que se separar. O motivo? Uma batida na porta.  
_Ótimo! Agora que eu tomei coragem, que estava indo tudo bem, essa maldita porta veio me incomodar outra vez? É, com toda certeza, todo mundo combinou o dia para me atrapalhar! Kuso!_  
Era Unohana Taichou, que veio fazer um último check-up, e dar me dar alta. Mas precisava aparecer justo naquela hora? Bem quando estávamos nos beijando e... Kami-sama!  
- Viu, eu não te disse? – Era Sode (outra vez) – Foi tão kawai!

_É, eu também acho._  
Agora eu estava voltando para casa, e o melhor: ele estava todo preocupado comigo, até que o Renji se ofereceu para me acompanhar até a Mansão Kuchiki, e eu não sei o porquê, ele logo se ofereceu também (N/A: Ciúmes, Rukia-chan, ciúmes xD). Estamos os três andando no maior silêncio, e eu é que não tenho coragem de começar uma conversa. Será que o Renji não se toca que está segurando vela não (N/A: Er, não 8D) ? Francamente! Bem, chegamos. O Renji está me olhando com uma cara de tacho, e o Ichigo está querendo me dizer alguma coisa. Acho melhor me despedir deles. Para Renji, dei um "tchau", e a coragem irradiou dentro de mim, - talvez fosse obra da Sode – não sei quando, como ou por que, mas quando dei por mim, meus lábios estavam na sua bochecha esquerda, onde deixei um pequeno beijinho. Sorri timidamente para aquele Morango, - sabia que estava corada – e entrei na Mansão.

Mas o que nossa querida Rukia-chan não sabia, é que alguém estava observando-a. E ele não sabia o que pensar. Estaria ele feliz por ela gostar de alguém – e ser claramente correspondida -, ou temeroso pelo que viria a seguir?

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Extra 01: Aniversário do Kuchiki Taichou**

Estavam em Karakura. Bem, ele estava. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo daquela baixinha. Só hoje, ela tropeçou umas três vezes, respondeu uma das perguntas da professora incorretamente, e o pior, o confundiu com o Ishida (N/A: O_O'). Por que diabos ela está tão estranha e distraída assim? _Isso não combina muito com ela._  
Resolveu perguntar para a Inoue, já que as duas estavam bem amiguinhas ultimamente. Infelizmente, a garota nem havia reparado que Rukia estava estranha (N/A: Grande novidade –.-'). Perguntou pro Renji, só que ele também se encontra no mesmo estado de distração que Rukia. _O que está acontecendo com esses Shinigamis, afinal?_

Tocou o último sinal, e a euforia tomou conta dos alunos. Então, já que nenhum dos colegas sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele decidiu ir até a Urahara Shop. Chegou à loja, que como sempre, não tinha nenhum cliente. E, como sempre, o misterioso dono da loja já estava esperando-o. Urahara abanava-se com o costumeiro leque, enquanto sua expressão cordial dava lugar a uma curiosa e risonha.  
- O que posso fazer por você, Kurosaki-kun? – perguntou ele, com aquela vozinha engraçada.  
- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Rukia e o Renji, Urahara-san?  
- O que está acontecendo com eles? Ah, então você não soube? – abriu um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabe dar .(N/R: Urahara *-*)  
- O que eu deveria saber? – Ichigo agora morria de curiosidade.  
- Bem, dia 31 desse mês é aniversário de Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia e Renji estão organizando uma festa surpresa para ele. – Continuou a se abanar com o leque. – Toda a Seireitei está envolvida nisso, mas apenas esses dois estão organizando. Tem sido bem engraçado vê-los correndo que nem malucos, para conseguir tudo até antes da festa.

Ichigo gelou. _Aniversário de Byakuya? Uh oh._ Tentou imaginá-lo com um chapéu de aniversário na cabeça, enquanto assoprava as velas do bolo "Feliz Aniversário Byakkun!". Gargalhou com a imagem ainda em mente, fato que não passou despercebido por Urahara.  
- É realmente engraçado, ahn? – disse sorrindo novamente. – Entre, entre! Quem sabe você não consegue ajudá-los?  
Ichigo entrou na pequena salinha de chá, observando as enormes pilhas de papéis, que deixavam à vista apenas o topo da cabeça de Rukia, e a cabeça inteira de Renji.  
- Rukia, já organizou a lista de convidados, e a decoração? – A voz dele parecia cansada.  
- Já, já. E você, já viu o Buffet e os garçons? – A voz dela também parecia cansada. – Sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...  
- Já vi sim. É, eu acho a mesma coisa. Mas do que estamos esquecendo?  
Os dois ficaram um tempo assim, pensativos.

- Vocês já compraram os presentes pra ele? – Ichigo se intrometeu no meio, olhando para as faces surpresas dos Shinigamis. – É, pelo visto vocês esqueceram.  
- Meu Kami-sama! Os presentes! Como pudemos esquecer disso? – Renji disse, exasperado. – E o pior: que tipo de presente nós daríamos ao Taichou?  
Agora que ele se lembrou desse detalhe, eu só posso dizer uma coisa. Que nem dizem os humanos, _fudeu_. Quer dizer, o nii-sama... Tão sério e fechado do jeito que ele é, que presente seria ideal a ele? Kuso! Como vamos resolver isso agora? Ichigo está me encarando. Ele parece estar morrendo de rir por dentro (claramente por que ele chegou à mesma conclusão que eu), mas ele tem amor à vida, e por fora está se segurando para não rir. Bom pra ele. E agora o Renji também está encarando ele. _Homens. Vai entender._

- E o que vocês pretendem dar de presente pra ele? – Ichigo continuou, começando a rir. Ele não conseguiu se conter. Pior pra ele.  
- Do que está rindo, seu baka? – Fui pra cima dele com tudo, minha famosa voadora. (N/A: \o/) (N/R: mata ele Rukia \õ- apanha) Ele começou a me olhar com raiva. 3, 2, 1...  
- O que está fazendo, sua anã? – Viu, não disse? Mas me chamar de anã não pode (N/A: Desculpa, mas não resisti *-*).  
- Bem feito, por começar a rir. O problema é sério, e você vai ajudar a gente. E pare de rir do nii-sama! – Ameacei ir pra cima dele de novo. E ele me olhou com surpresa e descrença. – O quê? Ele é seu cunhado, você também tem que dar um presente pra ele. – Há, é verdade. _Estamos ferrados.  
_ - Nani? Eu nem sabia de nada, e ele é seu irmão. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E se eu der um presente pra ele, é capaz dele me retalhar com a Senbonzakura. – _Há, ele acha que me convence com essa? Desculpa esfarrapada._

- Como você acha que ele vai gostar de você assim, Ichigo? Ele é seu cunhado. Claro que tem tudo a ver com isso. Além disso, ele não ia te retalhar não. Ele sabe que eu ficaria triste, e ele não quer isso. – Parece que ele não acreditou em mim. _Baka!  
_ - Cara, eu ainda não sei como vocês formam um casal. Vocês mais se estapeiam e se matam do que namoram. – Renji olhou para nós, que estávamos prontos para brigar novamente. _Esse é o nosso jeito de amar, baka!  
_ - Tá, tá. Vamos deixar isso para depois. Agora temos que resolver um problema sério. – Disse, olhando para os dois. – Mas que presente? Vamos para a Soul Society. Lá nós descobriremos. – Peguei minha Zampakutou, e abri um portal. Estávamos eu e Renji dentro dele (N/A: Duplo sentido ;D), mas o retardado do Ichigo estava parado, olhando pra gente com cara de bocó. – O que foi baka? Vem logo, não vou ficar esperando a sua boa vontade não!  
- Nani? Eu não tenho nada a ver com o aniversário do seu irmão! – Ele praticamente berrou, cruzando os braços. _Há, ele achava mesmo que ia se safar, hein?_

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você tem tudo a ver com isso? – Berrei de volta, enquanto arrastava-o para dentro do portal. _Achou que ia escapar? Há! Se ferrou, otário!_ (N/A: A Rukia ficou muito vingativa ;-;).  
Quando o portal abriu-se novamente, eles estavam na frente de um grande centro comercial, onde vários Shinigamis faziam suas compras, desestressados. Logo, um vulto ruivo (N/A: Continuo sem saber u.u) apareceu à frente dos três. Era Matsumoto, com uma renca de sacolas contendo sakê (N/A: Tadinho do Shirou-chan '-').  
- O que vocês fazem aqui? E ainda por cima arrastando o Ichigo junto... – O olhar dela se estreitou. – O que vocês estão aprontando?  
- Nada. Só esses dois malucos que me arrastaram até aqui, pra comprar o presente do Byakuya, sendo que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Ichigo disse, mal-humorado como sempre, enquanto descruzava os braços.  
- Ah, sim. Rukia, a Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis já comprou o presente dele. – Ela agora parecia uma tarada (N/A: O_O'). – Mas e vocês, o que pretendem comprar pro Kuchiki Taichou? – Sua curiosidade não tinha como ser disfarçada.  
- É surpresa. – Rukia apenas disse, arrastando Ichigo e Renji para dentro de uma das lojas.

º 31 de Janeiro, Salão de Festa da Mansão Kuchiki º

O salão estava impecavelmente arrumado, a decoração era refinada e discreta, assim como o aniversariante. Sobre as mesas, um delicado arranjo com flores de cerejeiras, e em uma das paredes, tinha uma grande foto do Taichou (N/A: É minha! *o*). A iluminação era fraquíssima, para não dar alardes da festa. Todos os convidados estavam escondidos atrás da mesa de doces, onde estava o bolo (N/A: Bolo *-*) (N/R: Bolo *-*²). Todos os Taichous e Fukutaichous estavam presentes, além de Ichigo, Urahara (N/R: *-*) e Yoruichi, todo o 6º Bantai, e alguns nobres. Renji andava de lá para cá, certamente nervoso. E com uma boa razão. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que Rukia havia saído para buscar o irmão, e até agora, nem sinal dela.  
- Onde essa baixinha foi parar? – Ichigo também estava nervoso, andava de lá para cá junto com Renji.  
- E eu que vou saber, seu cabeça de laranja? – Renji beirava a irritação.  
- Ora Sr. sobrancelha estranha! – Ichigo, como sempre, revidando as provocações alheias.

º Algum lugar da Seireitei º

- O que está acontecendo, Rukia? – Disse, preocupado. Se ainda fosse um "Feliz Aniversário, nii-sama!". Mas não. Ela só me arrastou até aqui, e ainda não disse nada.  
- Eto... Nii-sama... – Dava para ver em seus olhos, ela queria me dizer algo, e pelo jeito parecia grave. Fala logo, Rukia, está me deixando preocupado (N/A: No próximo capítulo vocês vão entender por que o Byakkun está tão... diferente *-*)! – Como eu posso dizer isso? – Ela continuou olhando para o chão, meio... Constrangida (?). Não esperei que ela dissesse mais nada, e a abracei. E ela ficou ali, quietinha, aninhada comigo.  
- O que foi que aquele moleque insolente fez com você? – perguntei, preocupado. Ela me encarou com aqueles enormes olhos violetas, e sorriu.  
- Nada, nii-sama. Ele não fez nada. Vamos voltar pra casa? – ela continuou sorrindo, e bocejou logo em seguida. Estava com sono.  
- É, vamos.

Levantamos, e começamos a caminhar rumo à nossa casa. Fiquei chateado. Hoje, dia do meu aniversário, e nem minha irmã me dá um "Parabéns". Ela nunca esqueceu meu aniversário antes. Será que ela está aprontando alguma coisa? Não. Ela nunca faria algo desse tipo. E ainda mais comigo. Suspirei. E ela percebeu, porque abriu um sorriso, como se soubesse o que eu estou sentindo agora.  
Chegamos em casa. Ao colocar os pés dentro da Mansão, algo me atingiu. Fiquei cego (N/A: Quem não gosta da 8ª temporada, gomen, mais eu gosto *-*. Kenryuu *-*). Rukia passou a me arrastar para algum lugar, enquanto eu ainda estava cego. Ela parou abruptamente, e eu consegui me libertar da cegueira repentina. Então ela disse no meu ouvido: "Feliz Aniversário, nii-sama!", enquanto alguém do outro lado abria a porta, e uma gritaria absurda começava.

Olhei, espantado, (lógico que minha expressão não demonstrava isso) as pessoas que ali estavam. Os outros Taichous estavam sentados em uma grande mesa, sorrindo abertamente. Os Fukutaichous estavam ali também, mas uma delas estava mais preocupada com o sakê (N/A: Não preciso dizer quem é, né? '-'). Mais adiante, alguns nobres de outras famílias me desejaram parabéns da maneira formal. Logo depois, meu desastrado Fukutaichou, que estava acompanhado de todo o 6º Bantai, e por final, **eles**. Urahara (N/R: *-* ) e Yoruichi também me desejaram parabéns, ela sorrindo cordialmente. E aí, para estragar de vez a festa, aquele moleque insolente. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele parece estar com medo. Eu sou tão mau e aterrorizante assim? (N/A: Uiii, vem me aterrorizar ºsonhando com o hentaiº *¬*) Ele me desejou um feliz aniversário (tremendo e morrendo de medo, mais desejou). E aí a festa realmente começou.

É verdade que eu não sou fã de barulho, mas essa festa está bem engraçada, devo dizer. Isso até Hasegawa Liyra, - herdeira de uma família nobre - me arrastar para a pista de dança. Tentei resistir, mas não adiantou. 'Hoje é um dia especial, é seu aniversário, vai se divertir, deixe as preocupações para amanhã!' – ela disse. Suspirei derrotado, e a segui até a pista de dança.  
Depois do jantar e do bolo, algumas malucas da Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis começaram a dizer que era hora de abrir os "presentes". Só quero ver o que elas estão tramando. Pensando bem, não quero não.

- Nii-sama... Hora dos presentes! – Ai, ai. O que essas malucas fizeram com a minha inocente irmã? (N/A: O mesmo que eu quero fazer com você [/Tá.parei ;-;) Matsumoto pegou um dos pacotes que estavam num canto do salão, e se encaminhou até mim, dizendo:  
- Esse presente é da Associação das Mulheres Shinigamis. – Me entregou o pacote, claramente bêbada. Gostaria de saber como ela consegue. Peguei-o, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Ao abrir o pacote, uma surpresa erm, desagradável. Uma roupa de Zorro Stripper? (N/R: ;O) Onde será que elas acham que eu vou usar uma coisa dessas? Kami-sama. A Senbonzakura vai gostar de brincar com essa roupa ridícula depois.  
- O segundo presente é meu! – Rukia pegou um dos pacotes e correu até mim, sorrindo como nunca. Pelo menos eu sabia que ela não iria me dar uma roupa de Zorro Stripper. – Espero que goste, nii-sama! – Ela me entregou o pacote, ainda sorrindo. Abri, e logo gostei do que vi. Era um perfume, na verdade um dos meus favoritos. Eu iria agradecê-la depois.

- Yoshi! Agora é a minha vez! – Liyra se encaminhou até mim, com o presente já nas mãos. Abri, e fiquei estático diante daquilo. Nunca alguém havia me dado uma caixa de salgadinhos e bombons (N/R: Chocolate *-*). Salgadinhos temperados, ainda! Desse eu também gostei.  
- Taichou, é uma lembrança do 6º Bantai. – Renji então me estendeu um embrulho. Era um quadro, mas na verdade uma bonificação. Tinha um símbolo de uma Zampakutou de ouro, junto com o símbolo do 6º Bantai. Eu não esperava receber um desses. E por último...  
- Eto, parabéns novamente, **cunhado**. – O moleque me deu o pacote. Abri-o e logo olhei para a cara dele, de forma ameaçadora. O que ele pretendia me dando um livro intitulado "Como ser legal com as pessoas"? Ele percebeu, e logo saiu correndo. Insolente. Logo saí correndo atrás dele, nem ligando mais para os convidados.

Corremos durante um bom tempo, Rukia estava atrás de nós, assim como Renji, e Matsumoto Fukutaichou, que apenas gritava "Vista a roupa para ver se ela serve, Kuchiki Taichou!". Rukia ameaçou lançar um Kidou em nós, se não parássemos de correr. _Eu só paro depois de matar aquele moleque!_

Puxa vida! Eu achei que ele ia gostar do presente, mas não. Ele me olhou com aquela cara, provavelmente já imaginando maneiras para me matar. Não pensei em mais nada. Pernas para que te quero! Logo ele começou a correr atrás de mim, e Rukia veio atrás, nos ameaçando. _Segura seu irmão, senão eu não paro! Eu tenho amor à minha alma! _

º 2 dias depois / Mansão Kuchiki º

Estava na Biblioteca da família Kuchiki, lendo o livro que aquele moleque me deu. Até que não era tão ruim assim. Já tinha mandado alguém chamar Rukia fazia algum tempo, e ela ainda não havia chegado. Uma batida na porta, e a conhecida voz da minha irmã pedindo permissão para entrar. Concebi, e ela logo estava curvada em sinal de respeito.  
- Mandou me chamar, nii-sama? – Ela disse, sua voz ainda tremendo em minha presença.  
- Hai. **Arigato, Rukia**. – Ela logo olhou para mim, espantada. – Pela festa de aniversário. – Me permiti sorrir, e ela, ainda espantada, sorriu também. Agora acho que as coisas vão mudar.

* * *

_Notas Finais da Autora._

Yo, gente! Nossa, eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo, eu sei. Mas a minha média de atualização vai ser de 2 semanas. Eu sei que é muito tempo, mas a minha criatividade gosta de aflorar à noite, e na maioria das vezes eu só consigo escrever escutando as OVA's de Bleach. Eu sou uma estranha, fato (N/R: Depois a maluca sou eu) (N/A: É, é você mesmo u.u). Próximo capítulo estará online no dia 14 de Fevereiro (Depois da volta às aulas, buá T-T), provavelmente. E junto com os capítulos, eu pretendo colocar um extra, assim como nesse tivemos o aniversário do Shinigami mais sexy de todos!E também devo avisar que o nosso querido Byakkun (Na verdade, ele é só meu u.u) vai estar um pouco diferente nessa fic. Eu não diria OOC, a mudança será relativa somente quando se trata da Rukia-chan. Acho que já falei demais pro primeiro capítulo, não acham?

* * *

_Respondendo às reviews!_

**Aline:** Pois bem, aqui está a primeira parte do prólogo! Espero que leia, e continue comentando! *-*  
**~: ***-*'  
**xxKasuRukiC**: *OOO* Sério mesmo? Eu levei 10 minutos pra fazer o trailer, achei que tivesse ficado uma porcaria! *-* Pois bem, aí está o começo do prólogo, pode ler! Espero que goste do capítulo e do extra!  
**Chibi's-Chan:** Calma, calma o_o'. Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado ;D

* * *

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

_- Há algo errado? – Perguntou, inocentemente. Kuso, Rukia! Por que você sempre consegue me fazer tirar a máscara? (...)  
Soltei outro xingamento contra a dor de cabeça, até que senti seus dedos massagearem meus cabelos, um carinho. Suspirei, cansado. Ela notou, e eu percebi que pouco a pouco a dor foi me abandonando, ela estava usando um Kidou de Relaxamento. Vi um sorrisinho se formar em seus lábios, e junto com ele, o sermão. (...)_

Gostou, odiou, detestou, amou, queria que o Byakuya retalhasse o Ichigo com a Senbonzakura (N/R: Na verdade, eu queria T-T), ou vê-lo vestido de Zorro Stripper? Então me mande uma review! Obrigada àqueles que comentaram, aqueles que lêem sem comentar (essa fic já obteve 50 acessos, e só 3 reviews!), e aqueles que irão comentar! Façam uma escritora baka feliz, aperte esse botão sexy aí em baixo e até o próximo capítulo! Ja ne!


End file.
